


Meet Me Under the Space Mistletoe

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: Lance, his crush on Allura, and space mistletoe. What can go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't gonna post this to AO3 because it's a bit short and then I was like "Nah son that Allurance tag needs to be filled." Happy Holidays and stuff!

“I’m doin’ it. Oh, hell yeah, I’m doin’ it.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes as she watched Lance with slight disgust and more than a dash of curiosity. All she wanted was some space juice from the kitchen, not to be confronted by Lance’s latest pickup artist shenanigans. How long have they been out here in space now fighting aliens? Can’t this moron not see that Allura wasn’t all that into him?

 

Princess Allura treated Lance like a subordinate at best, a plague upon her whole Royal house at worst. Not a day went by that he didn’t push her buttons in some way. The fact that he did take things seriously while out in the field was probably the only reason Allura hadn’t left his ass on some deserted moon somewhere. And hadn’t she once said that the Blue Lion was pretty agreeable with _anyone_ piloting her?

 

“Mistletoe,” Pidge deadpanned. She had to admit, it was impressive that Lance’s crush went so far that he actually _found_ mistletoe all the way out here. “Because tricking Allura into kissing you is _not creepy whatsoever.”_

 

“I’m not going to _trick_ her into anything,” Lance retorted as he diligently hung the alien herb that looked very much like the mistletoe on Earth over the doorway to the lounge. “Why you people got such little faith in me? I’ll tell her all about the mistletoe tradition, and then it’ll be up to _her_ whether she kisses me or not.”

 

“She won’t,” Pidge interjected. “Why are you bothering?”

 

“Because, little Pigeon, I’m a man in love. And love always wins.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

This was all Hunk’s fault, really.

 

About a week ago, it had been Hunk who began talking about his favorite meals to cook, which lead him to talking about holiday meals, which led to holiday traditions that they all decided to share. Allura and Coran had hung on their every word, but it was a little obvious that the two Alteans hadn’t quite understood what was being talked about. 

 

So then _Shiro_ had chimed in with the bright idea of having a little holiday celebration of their own in the Castle of Lions, especially since they’ve probably been away from Earth at least that long. 

 

And _Keith_ had expressed that he was totally on board with this idea because he’s just as bad as Lance when it comes to being painfully obvious with his crushes, always acting like Shiro rose the goddamn sun himself every morning when _there was no sun._

 

And Lance had agreed with even more enthusiasm because Lance had to compete with Keith over _everything,_ including Shiro’s approval. 

 

Then they all spent the next space week going around planets, collecting things that came the closest to a holiday celebration, encompassing a lot of different traditions that occurred around this time of year. Er, on Earth.

 

It’s not that Pidge didn’t like the idea of having a little space winter celebration. It just made her miss home a lot, and, honestly, she didn’t want to deal with those feelings any more than she had to.

 

And then suffer from second-hand embarrassment as Cassanova-wannabe tried another failed attempt at Allura’s affections.

 

Where did he even get that mistletoe?

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was not about to be perturbed by Pidge’s doubts, however. He had his own to push through enough as it was.

 

He wasn’t stupid.

 

Okay, maybe he was a little stupid.

 

He was _hopeless_ when it came to Allura, of course he knew that. Everything about her. Beautiful, graceful, could step on him any day. The way her magenta-blue eyes lit up when she became excited. How poised and refined she tried to act during dinner whenever Hunk was in charge of cooking that night because she probably loved Hunk’s food more than all of them combined. The softness of her voice whenever she talked of Altea, how right there, right there just beneath her fond tone, was the slightest betrayal of heartbreak.

 

Lance would sit with her in the observatory sometimes. That was where she always went whenever she missed home now that her father’s AI was no longer around to keep her company and make her feel less homesick. It was probably the only time Allura actually tolerated Lance more so than required for a professional relationship between them. Lance liked to think it was because he was helping her in some way. Lessen the pain at least a little bit, yeah? It certainly helped him to talk things out like this with her. Sometimes, he didn’t think he could open up like that with the others. They were missing Earth, too, an Earth they could eventually go back to, and didn’t need to be saddled with his complaints on top of that.

 

But Allura, she… she didn’t have Altea anymore. All she had was Coran. And a castle ship. And some mice.

 

So Lance would sit with her and listen to her stories and memories and maybe add something if requested while trying to keep his own angst out of it. Talking about Earth to someone who knew nothing of the planet helped him a lot. And he hoped maybe the same would be true for her.

 

If anything was to be reciprocated here, could it be that much?

 

He hung up the mistletoe because, honestly, he thought Allura would get a kick out of it. Turned out, she was a hopeless romantic. “I didn’t get to date at all when I was growing up,” she had explained to him, “being a princess and everything, so many responsibilities, so little time. Therefore, the romance of all my friends, the servants’ gossip, romantic fiction, I loved it all. I had already accepted my fate that having a partner would not be for me. It’s alright if I don’t have a prince.”

 

And Lance had pretty much ruined the moment by immediately quipping, “Well, if ever you change your mind, you got a prince right here, ready and waitin’.”

 

She had given him such an odd look then, her face completely unreadable for a tick. Like maybe he had really insulted her. “And that’s quite enough out of _you_ for today. Doesn’t Shiro have some formation drills for you to work on? You’d better get back to your own duties, Paladin.”

 

So, yeah. A holiday kissing tradition. She’d most likely find it funny. Even cute.

 

He hoped.

 

* * *

 

“But doesn’t that mean you have to actually _stand there and wait_ for your intended to come by?”

 

Allura arched a silver eyebrow at him, and Lance realized that she had a solid point here. Because that’s exactly what he had been doing for the past hour now, waffling in the lounge, waiting for Allura to pass under the doorway, practically cornering her when she finally did so.

 

“That’s a little _creepy,_ don’t you think?” Allura continued, eyebrow rising higher.

 

“It’s _romantic!”_ Lance shot back. “Okay, maybe not the _hanging around_ part or whatever, but I mean, when two people are under a mistletoe, it’s like a big surprise, and they kiss. It’s supposed to be a fun little affection thing. My siblings and I used to run through doorways just so we wouldn’t have to kiss each other.”

 

Allura’s mouth twitched in a smile. “So you actually didn’t like the tradition.”

 

“Well, kids don’t because kissin’ is gross until you’re older. My parents, though, they thought grossin’ us out was funny.”

 

Allura did giggle then, eyes shining and making Lance’s heart beat a bit faster. “My parents, too. Not the mistletoe part, but we do have some kissing traditions in our festivals, and they loved to gross me out when I was younger.”

 

Her eyes took on that faraway look again. They did every time she talked of home. For a frightening tick, Lance wondered if maybe he had made a mistake.

 

Then she smiled brightly at him and tapped her cheek. “Well, then if you want to, I suppose it can’t hurt.” The pink marks beneath her eyes glowed softly.

 

“Are you sure?” Lance could barely breathe. His face grew warm, and his heart sped up.

 

“Of course. You’ve been waiting, and what’s the fun in having a traditional Earth holiday celebration if I don’t participate?”

 

Lance only had the strength to nod. He was going to kiss Allura’s cheek, and, sure, it was only a kiss on the cheek, but he didn’t want to mess this up at all. He leaned forward with the intention of giving her a little peck of affection.

 

Allura’s face turned at the last possible tick to capture his lips with her own.

 

Lance’s entire world froze solid.

 

Then burst into flame.

 

It was better than any dream he ever had. Allura soft and warm, pushing him against the doorframe, chasing down his heat with a searching mouth and determined tongue. She didn’t even try to be tender, this first kiss between them. For all her talks of romance with a slight blush to her cheeks, she was surprisingly aggressive. Even hungry.

 

And Lance was more than willing to open himself up to her, sliding his arms around her to hang on while she explored his mouth, and he followed close behind. They pulled away for air when they absolutely had to, and he lifted his hand to thumb a trail of saliva from her chin before closing his eyes and kissing her again, taking the lead this time. He settled for a closed-mouth kiss, smirking ever so slightly as he felt her squirm with frustration. He nibbled along her lips, sucking gently, the lightest of bites over plush flesh, then kissed the corner of her mouth, along her jaw, and then back to her mouth again. This time, she opened her mouth to coax his tongue inside, and he eagerly tasted everything she had to offer.

 

Her eyes were still closed when their lips parted again, both breathing heavily. The little marks glowed brightly now, taking on a paler shade of pink, and when her eyes finally opened, they were a solid, gentle blue with bliss.

 

“Whoa,” Lance breathed. “Um… _whoa.”_

 

That’s all he had.

 

Allura grinned. “I see I’ve finally rendered you speechless.” She spoke softly, voice a little husky. 

 

“I… I wasn’t expectin’ that at all,” Lance replied hoarsely when he could finally get his vocal cords functioning again.

 

Her grin faded. “Did I do it wrong?”

 

“Nonononono,” he quickly said, shaking his head vigorously. “No way, that was…” He sighed and tightened his grip around her waist. “That was fuckin’ _perfect.”_

 

“Heh. No weird pickup line this time?”

 

“Oh, I’ll think of somethin’ if you’ll let me kiss you again.”

 

“And he’s back.”

 

* * *

 

There was no mistaking that self-satisfied grin of Lance’s. Like a cat who had just fattened himself with a good hunt. It worked. Through some kind of space Christmas miracle, or Allura caught a bout of the space crazy, Lance’s dumbass, stupid, desperate idea actually _worked._

 

Keith shot down the hall like a bat straight from the pits of Hell.

 

_“_ _Shiro! Hey, Shiro! I need to see you in the lounge for a second!”_


End file.
